


Beautiful

by uselessTLOUstan



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, ellie is a powerful top, i love these two so much i'm just making them have possessive sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessTLOUstan/pseuds/uselessTLOUstan
Summary: Ellie is jealous and possessive.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so first of all happy new year!!! Hope you're okay and staying safe! For all of you that know my other fic, this is a gift for you cause I'm taking so long to update :l
> 
> Every feedback is appreciated!! Let me know if you'd like more one shots like this!! <3333
> 
> (For those new with me, english is not my native language so bare with me, haha.)

She walked through the corridor trying to find her favorite cookies.

_Where the fuck are they?... Oh yes, here_

She grabbed two packs of the cookies and walked to the next corridor where Dina was picking some bread. As soon as she turned the corner she saw her, beautiful as always. She was wearing black leggings and a crop top, just some random clothes for grocery shopping but still looking so amazing and sexy.

Ellie smiled at her while she stretched and tried to reach the top shelf. _She's so cute._ She started walking to her to grab the package on top and stopped when she saw a random guy approaching her girlfriend.

He grabbed the bread and handed it to Dina with a smirk on his face.

"Oh.. Thank you"

Dina grabbed the bread from his hand but he lingered and didn't let go, his eyes fixed on hers. Ellie could punch him right there just for looking at Dina that way, she almost ran to them and ripped the bread from his hand.

"Yes, thank you, you can go now..." She stepped in front of her girlfriend so he would stop looking at her. He scoffed and spoke while walking away.

"Sure..."

Ellie kept looking at him until he disappeared from the hallway. She turned around, tossed the bread on their cart and grabbed Dina's waist forcefully, digging her fingers on her back.

Dina looked at her and grabbed her cheeks. "Babe, it's okay yeah? I'm with you" Ellie sighed and kissed her girl, Dina knew how much these things annoyed the auburn haired, and she liked to see how jealous she got. "I love you"

"I love you too" Ellie kissed her again, long and soft, and caressed the girls back, finally smiling into her lips.

"Come on, let's get the rest of the things we need." Dina grabbed Ellie's hand and walked to the next corridors. The taller one stared at their joined hands and spoke.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"You look beautiful" The girl blushed and squeezed her hand.

"You're an idiot"

\--

Ellie didn't leave Dina's side for the rest of their grocery shopping. She kept her hand either on her waist or around her shoulders. She also kept looking around for the asshole they met earlier, gladly not seeing him again.

They got to the cashier and started placing their groceries on top of the counter. "Shit Ellie, I forgot my pads.. Can you go get them for me please??"

"Of course, be back in a sec" She placed a soft kiss on Dina's lips and walked away. A few seconds later the black haired felt a hand on her arm while grabbing some things from the cart.

"Well you were quick!" She looked up and noticed the not so familiar face, shaved beard, short hair and dark eyes, not her girlfriend at all. She jerked away from his touch and looked around for Ellie, not really finding her.

His eyes went up and down her body, from her legs to her crotch, breasts, neck and face. "Do you want some help?" He said while biting his lower lip.

"Uhh no, I'm good.." She took a step away from him.

"I never seen you before, are you from around here?"

"Why do you wanna know?..." _Fuck Ellie where are you?_

"No reason, just didn't expect to see such a beautiful girl here" He smirked and winked, leaning his body forward. He was taller than her, maybe a bit taller than Ellie. He had broad shoulders and muscled arms visible through his short sleeved shirt. His blond hair brushed back, a look in his eyes that screamed 'I always get what I want'.

He lifted his hand to brush a piece of Dina's hair behind her ear but she jerked away. He smirked and stared at her body again. "We should go out sometime, I think we would definitely have some fun." He brushed the tips of his fingers on her arm and Dina stepped away again.

"Can you please stop doing that?..." _Baby where are you??_

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure your friend won't min-..." He was getting close again when someone pushed him away almost making him fall back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ellie stepped between them and grabbed Dina close to her back. "Don't fucking touch her you hear me??"

"Or what?? She can make her own decisions, you're just her friend don't get in between us." The auburn haired could feel her blood starting to boil, few seconds away from closing her fists and beat the shit out of him right in the middle of the grocery store. She felt Dina's hand squeezing her shirt on the back, almost listening to her thoughts, 'Don't do this baby'.

She took a deep breath and spoke. "First of all, she's not my friend, she's my girlfriend, and second, you really should leave, we don't need to start an argument here..."

He scoffed in her face. "Girlfriend? Ahah... Right, I'll go, not really into dykes, she's not even that hot..."

"What the fuck did you just say?" She took a step forward and pushed him again. _Ellie..._

"Which part?"

"Is there a problem here?" They didn't even notice the security approaching them. The auburn haired kept her eyes on the asshole while he looked at the man beside them.

"Oh no sir, we were just having fun, I'll be on my way." He stepped back and smirked at the two girls, a superiority look in his eyes. Ellie could kill him right there... He walked away and the security stared at the auburn haired now.

"Yes sorry, everything's good, thank you" She turned back and grabbed Dina's waist. "Are you okay love?"

The girl nodded, wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her close. "Thank you baby"

"Let's get out of here okay?"

\--

After paying and taking the groceries to the car they drove home. The auburn haired kept her hand on Dina's thigh and squeezed it tight all the way to their apartment.

They brought the bags inside and placed them on the kitchen island. Dina was ready to start putting the groceries on the right cabinets until two strong arms grabbed her belly from behind and planted her face on the crook of her neck.

"Are you okay babe?" Ellie kissed her skin and caressed her stomach, worry in her tone.

Dina smiled softly at her kisses and placed her hands on top of the other one's. "Yes baby, I'm okay now with you."

"Good... I don't like when other people.. _approach_ you..." 

Dina turned in her arms to face her and grabbed her cheeks. "I know babe, me neither, but I'm okay, I'm glad you didn't do anything, he wasn't worth it.."

Ellie leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. "Yeah... And you're just mine, right?"

"Always." The smaller girl brushed the baby hairs on the back of her neck and pulled her girlfriend closer for a deep kiss. At first it was soft and gentle, but quickly turned needy and hard.

Both their arms wrapping around each other and squeezing their bodies together. Dina moaned with each kiss and it felt like music to Ellie's ears. She pushed the girl against the wall and grabbed both her wrists on top of her head. Her other hand grabbed the smaller girl's neck and squeezed gently while they kissed. Dina's gasps were breathy but loud, desperate for more attention.

Ellie slided her hand down her body, squeezed her breasts and digged her nails on her lower stomach, teasing her close to where she wanted to be touched. She released her wrists from against the wall and turned the girl around, pressing her crotch against her ass.

The auburn haired leaned in and whispered in the other's ear while gropping her ass. "Undress." The smaller girl complied and pushed her leggings and panties down to the floor and out of her legs. She made sure to rub her ass on Ellie's legs while coming up, making her groan and bite her lip.

She now groped her breasts and spoke again. "This too" Dina grabbed the hem of her crop top and lifted it up, exposing torso but leaving her bra on. Ellie spanked her ass. "I didn't say stop"

Dina bit her lower lip and let out a breathy moan. Her hands went to her back, she unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of her clothes. "Good girl." The auburn haired grabbed her hands and placed them against the wall while pushing her legs open. Dina knew this position very well and found herself bending her torso and lifting her ass against Ellie's center. She let out a soft whimper but quickly cleared her throat, not noticing the smile on her girlfriend's face.

"Don't move" The taller girl stepped away making the other whine. She walked to their bedroom to grab some things. She came back to the kitchen where Dina stood in the same position as moments ago. "Good."

She placed everything on the kitchen counter and Dina moaned, knowing what was coming. Ellie grabbed her ponytail and wrapped it in a bun. She grabbed their thick, black leather collar and clipped it on the girl's neck, a snug fit. She grabbed it and pulled it gently. "Good?" The girl nodded. _Yeah..._ She said, almost inaudible.

Ellie brushed her fingers from the bottom of her thighs to her ass and spanked her again. "Are you mine?" 

"Y-Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes daddy.."

"Good babygirl"

She stepped away and grabbed a small vibrator with a string from the counter, she moved closer to Dina and turned it on. The girl let out a soft moan at the sound, closing her fists against the wall.

She rubbed the vibrator against her side profile, the bottom of her breast, her waist, her hip and then close to the girl's crotch. She turned it off and Dina whimpered and moved her ass back, begging to be touched. 

"Hey shh shh shh." Ellie lifted her hand and inserted two fingers in the girl's opened mouth. "Lick them" She obeyed and sucked her long fingers deep and slow. "That's enough"

The auburn haired lowered her hand and let it linger in front of the smaller girl's crotch. She whinned and rocked her hips forward, begging for more. Ellie's hand instantly slapped her pussy. "Who told you to move?" 

"I'm sorry baby" She grabbed the small vibrator, turned it on again and inserted it inside her folds. "Oh fuck, fuck..." Maybe it wasn't that small, but she took it anyway, her hand came down from the wall and grabbed Ellie's shirt. "Baby..."

"I know love." She turned the girl around and lifted her up, her legs around her waist. "You can't let it fall on the ground, okay?"

"Fuck..." She whimpered while squeezing her pussy tight, making sure the vibrator wouldn't fall. "I won't let it fall.."

"Good girl"

Ellie brushed some baby hairs on the back of the girl's ear and walked to their bedroom, lying them both on the bed. She kissed her cheek, her ear lobe, her neck and chest while Dina moaned, her arms wrapping around large shoulders.

Their lips touched for the first time in a while and the girl kept moaning underneath her, the vibrator making her more wet and sensitive by the second. Ellie got up and walked to the drawer inside the closet, she opened it and took out a black colored rope and a whip.

She placed both the items on top of the bed and undressed her jeans and shirt, leaving only her sports bra and boxers. She purposefully flexed her arms and abs while Dina stared, her eyes full of lust. She got close to her girlfriend again with the rope in her hands and ordered her to turn around.

The small girl obeyed and whimpered, feeling the vibrator working and touching her on the right places. "Hands on your back." She complied again and Ellie climbed on top of her ass. She looped the end of the rope on the back of the collar around Dina's neck and then tied her hands together tight behind her back. Every move she made with her arms would choke her a bit. "Behave." She said while giving little slaps on her ass.

"Yes daddy."

Ellie moved away and looked at her girl, naked and displayed on their bed, tied up and wet, legs already shaking. She leaned in close to her face, kissed her cheek and whispered while brushing her hair. "You're beautiful"

As she was getting up Dina tried to grab her torso and whined. The auburn haired leaned down again and pressed a kiss on her lips. "Better?" 

"Hum hum.."

"Good" Ellie got up, grabbed the string on the vibrator and removed it slowly for inside the girl's pussy. Her moans and soft gasps felt like heaven. _Fuck..._ She threw the small toy to the side and finally brushed her fingers on the girl's wetness. As soon as the tips of her digits touched the aching clit Dina's hips jerked up and she let out a loud moan. "Shit.... baby, I'm too sensitive..."

"So?" Dismissing what the smaller girl said she inserted her fingers inside her in one quick thrust while her other hand spread her ass.

"Oh fuck... fuck" She was already so close, her legs moved up and down on the mattress, feeling so needy and desperate to cum. "Please..."

Ellie moved her two fingers slowly inside her, she grabbed the small whip on her side and slapped the girl's ass with force. "Please what?"

"Please.. let me cum baby..." 

As soon as those words came out of her mouth the auburn haired moved her fingers faster, in and out, while the whip slapped against her ass and thighs, again, and again. The girl's moans kept getting louder and faster, breathier, while her hips jerked up and down. She tried to move her hands and arms but everytime she did she lost a bit of air, the collar choking her beautiful neck.

Ellie let the whip go and looped her arm around Dina's leg until her fingers touched her clit. The small girl almost yelled with how swollen and tender it was. One hand penetrated her and the other moved in circular motions around her aching bud. Dina wanted to grab the sheets, bite her hand to hide the moans, grab her partner and dig her nails on her back while being fucked, but she couldn't, she had to be a good girl.

The auburn haired leaned forward and kissed the girl's back, tied arms and hands. Her mouth opened and she sucked one of Dina's fingers and then another, making the girl underneath her go crazy.

"Baby... I'm so close, but I want you... Please"

She could fuck her mercilessly and not give a fuck about what she wanted, but she loved her, so so much. She stopped touching her for a moment, untied her hands and turned her around, placing herself between her opened legs. Dina smiled and pulled her into a kiss with her arms around her neck.

Ellie's right hand went down to her core and touched her clit softly. "You're just mine right?"

"Of course baby..." She moaned. "Just yours."

"How badly do you wanna cum?" She quickened her pace and the girl shivered while listening to her raspy voice.

"Fuck... so bad, please daddy fuck..."

Ellie knew it wouldn't take long, she let go of her clit and inserted three fingers, stretching her pussy nicely. She went in and out quickly and Dina couldn't even breathe. Her body shook and she tried to hold on by grabbing her partner, her loud and beautiful moans close to her ears.

She was so close. "Fuck..." Ellie moved her curled fingers even faster inside her, rubbing in all the right places. Dina's breaths started to become shaky and space out, loud, she was about to come and felt that familiar feeling closing in on her. But there was something else. 

"Fuck wait.." It was too late. She came and released her loud, powerful moans while her hips jerked up frantically with Ellie's fingers inside. The taller girl felt her hand getting more and more wet by the second, wetness also covering her stomach and briefs. She looked down and noticed Dina had squirted, and it was more than usual this time.

Dina covered her flustered face, full of embarrassment. "Shit babe... I hate when this happens..." Her breaths were heavy and soft moans still escaped her mouth. Ellie removed her hand from inside the girl and leaned down to kiss her breasts. 

"Do you know how fucking hot you are? I love this so much.." Her kisses went down slowly to her stomach, her thighs and finally her pussy. She licked all of her wetness and felt Dina's fingers grabbing her hair softly. She licked from the bottom of her entrance to the very top of her clit, her tongue brushing against her beautiful pussy lips, her favorite part of her girlfriend's core. She climbed back up. "I think we need new sheets." She smirked.

"Oh my god..." She covered her red cheeks again and looked to the side.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah?.." They locked eyes.

"You're beautiful"


End file.
